Two Moons
by Aigooo
Summary: Park Ji Hyun es un policía tal vez algo joven e inexperto pero que no dudará en meterse en el núcleo de una de las bandas de tráfico de armas ilegales más grandes de Corea, donde conocerá a Neugdae, un líder algo agresivo y terco, con el que acabará más unido de lo que quisera.


**¡Hola! Antes que nada queremos aclarar algunas cosillas, y digo queremos porque esta historia tiene dos autoras. Así que seguramente notaréis cambios de expresión en la lectura, pero esperamos que no sea ningún problema ya que cada una lo hace desde la perspectiva de uno de los protagonistas. Es una historia ambientada en la Corea actual, así que puede que haya términos que no todo el mundo conoce, por ello dejamos unas anotaciones en lo que nosotras creemos que debéis saber. Y... bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_"Somos todos esclavos de nuestro personaje, creado primeramente por la familia, segundo por la sociedad y tercero por la cultura. El camino de la transformación es liberarse de la esclavitud. Detrás de mis mil máscaras soy auténtico."_

**Alejandro Jodorowsky**

El sonido es inconfundible.

Metálico, cómo el cielo de Incheon antes de una tormenta y pesado como las armas que lleva colgadas en la espalda. El polvo flota en los rayos de luz que arroja los tubos de luz del techo. Camina despacio como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Gira de forma grácil sobre sí mismo, sonríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo largo; parece un modelo haciendo suya la pasarela, aunque no hay nadie allí que pueda verlo. Todavía hace frío y la correa de la AK-47 se le clava en el cuello, pero viste una camiseta oscura de tirantes. Abre y cierra la tapa del mechero haciendo que aquel sonido metálico y pesado sea algo casi musical. La ciudad se prepara para ir a dormir pero para Neugdae el trabajo no hace más que empezar.

Baja los últimos escalones de un salto, se tuerce un pie y pierde el equilibrio. Se endereza pensando que nadie lo ha visto.

—Ya que eres tan propenso a accidentes espero que tengas pensado un sucesor por si te mueres.

Mirada afilada disimulando una expresión divertida, pelo negro como la hora más oscura de la noche enmarcando un rostro pequeño y redondo, tono de voz burlón. Metro cincuenta de mujer lo espera al final del hall. Su chica Kim So Ra* con un par de revólveres colgando de sus caderas.

—Tu preocupación es conmovedora, So Ra. —Se acerca a ella mirando a su alrededor, comprobando que los demás están ocupados y no se han dado cuenta de su tropezón.  
Salen juntos del edificio. Huele a mar porque el puerto está cerca y el cielo azul oscuro empieza a tornarse negro. Los edificios que rodean el lugar le pertenecen a él. En todos hay ojos tras las ventanas tapiadas y las grietas de la pared. Nadie podría acercase sin que él lo supiera. Los motores de los camiones ronronean suavemente y el humo se le mete en los pulmones. Sólo el tontorrón de Pum carga la mercancía mientras los demás están sentados en el suelo jugando a las cartas. Neugdae le da una patada en el hombro al que tiene más cerca sin siquiera mirarlo. Al notar su presencia se levantan atemorizados mientras saludan con un ángulo de 90° y retoman la tarea de cargar los camiones.

— ¡Yah! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan tonto? —Neugdae le da con los nudillos en la cabeza a Pum— No dejes que se aprovechen de ti así.  
Pum empieza a tartamudear una disculpa pero Neugdae se impacienta, deja de escucharlo y lo interrumpe.

—Aish, eres más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos —señala sus musculosos brazos—. Si vuelven a hacerlo golpéales, ¿vale?

No hace mucho que Neugdae dejó la adolescencia atrás pero es nada más y nada menos que el líder de Tengu, una de las bandas más grandes dedicada al tráfico de armas en Corea del sur. Con sus pantalones ajustados y su evidente atractivo podría pasar por un cantante de una de esas bandas tan populares, sin embargo las armas a su espalda y la cicatriz que le atraviesa media cara borra cualquier idea de modelo a seguir. No es alguien moldeado hasta la perfección, es una nebulosa de peligro y amenaza andante. Es parte de él. No puedes crecer con una mirada inocente cuando de pequeño las pistolas fueron tus juguetes. Podría destrozar a cualquiera con sólo un movimiento de manos. Si no se tropezaba antes con sus propios pies, claro.

Sólo le hace falta escuchar el cascabel a su espalda para saber quién se acerca a él antes de verle.

— ¿Has comprobado los controles policiales?

—Zonas habituales y control sorpresa en el este. —Una cabecita de pelo claro adornada con una diadema de orejas de gato comprueba su móvil equipado con programas de rastreo y espionaje. Levanta la mirada— Por lo demás vía libre.  
Neugdae asiente con aprobación. Rin es el más joven de Tengu y parece una muñeca pero también es el más listo. Podría meterse en la web del gobierno y crear el caos si quisiera.

—Comprueba que está todo en orden.

Rin asiente y se aleja dando saltitos. El cascabel que lleva colgado en el cuello suena cada vez que salta de un camión a otro.

— ¿Es necesario que él vaya? —So Ra mira al frente intentando disimular su preocupación—. Es sólo un niño.

Neugdae mira al cielo. Las luces de Incheon son muy potentes y no se ven las estrellas.  
Kim So Ra, que se pasea por la sede de Tengu con paso firme y en ocasiones altivo, que a veces es capaz de atemorizar al mismísimo líder, que es una de las tiradoras más letales de la banda, que se niega a llamarlo oppa* porque piensa que es estúpidamente femenino, mostrándose débil y preocupada. A él no le queda otra que sonreír. —Sólo es un intercambio rutinario. Entregáis las armas, os dan el dinero y volvéis. Un par de horas —si fuera otro tipo de persona le pasaría un brazo por los hombros, la acercaría a él y la besaría para tranquilizarla, pero en lugar de eso se enciende un cigarro.

—Lo de hace dos años también era algo rutinario.

A Neugdae se le congela un suspiro y se toca de forma inconsciente la cicatriz del ojo. Vuelve a abrir y cerrar la tapa del mechero.  
So Ra se separa de él y se sube a uno de los camiones, seguida de una quincena de sus chicos. Cuando Rin cierra las puertas del último camión, arrancan, dejando una nube negruzca y el sonido renqueante de los motores alejándose.

El majestuoso sillón de madera oscura y suave tela rosada donde está sentado no pega en aquella habitación de paredes de hormigón forradas de pasadas órdenes de búsqueda y captura de la mayoría de los miembros de Tengu ni con el suelo lleno de cajas de armas desmontadas y cigarros consumidos, entre otro tipo de basura.

Nadie le enseñó a montar armas ni a dispararlas, ni siquiera se acuerda de cuando aprendió por él mismo. Tiene un talento natural para las cosas que la gente normal evita. Quizás era eso lo que asusta a los demás. Solitario y temeroso. Los miembros que estaban de guardia, cómo él, se encuentran a una distancia prudencial. Algunos juegan con las cabezas juntas, otros comen kimchi recalentado y otros sacan brillo a sus propias armas. A lo largo de los años la única persona que se había acercado a él había sido So Ra. Al pensar en ella vuelve a manosear su mechero.  
Apoya los pies en la mesa y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca se implica demasiado –ni siquiera sabe todos los nombres de los miembros de la banda-, pero no puede evitar pensar que ella es algo así como su familia. Tampoco es que esté realmente preocupado porque sabe que So Ra puede cuidarse sola, pero se aburriría bastante si a la única persona a la que era cercano le pasara algo. Nunca había pensado en el peligro hasta hacía dos años, creía que eran imparables, que nada ni nadie podía crear una brecha en la fuerte formación de Tengu. El recuerdo de lo sucedido llega pisando fuerte a mente y, una vez más, lo único que logra tranquilizarlo es el sonido metálico del mechero.

* * *

La negra oscuridad de la noche empezaba a aclararse ligeramente, lo podía ver a través de los cristales de la ventana que tenía a su izquierda. El silencio que había reinado durante varias horas comenzaba a romperse y la ciudad de Seúl empezaba a despertar lentamente. Park Ji Hyun se desperezó sobre la incómoda silla donde llevaba sentado toda la noche, haciéndose crujir algunos huesos, desentumeciéndolos. Se había pasado una noche más de tantas en vela, terminando con el papeleo del caso que cerró hacía escasas horas. Algunos lo llamarían adicto al trabajo, a él, en cambio, le gustaba referirse a sí mismo como "aficionado a la responsabilidad".

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, intentando así espantar el sueño, y se levantó yendo directo a la máquina de café que se encontraba al otro lado de la oficina. Esperó pacientemente a que estuviera listo su décimo café de la noche mientras masajeaba como buenamente podía su cuello adolorido. Sentía la extraña necesidad de despojarse de sus pantalones negros ajustados y su camisa blanca ya sudada, pues le daba la sensación de que lo asfixiaban.

El agudo sonido que anunciaba que su café ya estaba listo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y con él en la mano volvió a su sitio de trabajo. Suspiró al ver la montaña de papeles que todavía se apilaban sobre su mesa y no pudo evitar mirar el reloj. Las seis menos cuarto. Faltaba aproximadamente hora y media para que su jornada empezase, debía terminar con esos documentos cuanto antes.  
Se quedó mirando el líquido amargo que ya empezaba a helarse, por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, hipnotizado por el movimiento ondulado de su café. Se lo bebió de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca. Amargo, como los recuerdos que le traía.

– ¡Yah, Park Ji Hyun! –Ji Hyun se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado al oír que gritaban en su oído – ¿te crees que esto es un hotel para que tú puedas dormir?

Ji Huyn miró a su alrededor, confundido, y luego posó la mirada en la persona que le estaba gritando e hizo una mueca. Goon Sook Ja, su superiora, le miraba desde arriba con cara de pocos amigos.

–Si tan cansado estás no vengas al trabajo.

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue a su oficina, que estaba apartada del resto de los trabajadores, no sin antes revolverle el pelo en un gesto claramente fuera de lugar y que Ji Huyn simplemente odiaba.  
Se arregló como malamente pudo el pelo despeinado con la punta de los dedos mientras suspiraba. Goon Sook Ja era lo menos parecido a una jefa que se podía tener. Era alta y esbelta y normalmente atentaba contra su lado más femenino; vestía con ropa ancha y fea y el cabello siempre lo llevaba atado en una cola baja. Aunque debía admitir que era muy buena en su trabajo, algo que tal vez se debía a su mal genio.

– ¿Otra vez haciendo horas extras? A este paso nos vas a quitar el trabajo a los demás, hijo.

Ji Hyun levantó la vista y vio a su compañero de cubículo, Kang Yong Jae, un hombre de unos cincuenta años al que, a pesar de su tozudez y simplicidad, respetaba.

–Lo que no nos falta es el trabajo, hyung*. –contestó mientras ordenaba los papeles que estaban esparcidos por su mesa y que él mismo había desordenado al quedarse dormido sobre ellos. De reojo vio cómo se acercaba a él y hacía una mueca de asco. Se apartó y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

–Aigooo, ¿cuánto haces que no te das una ducha, eh?

Vio la cara de desaprobación que le ponía y no supo que decirle, es decir, vale que llevaba un par de días sin ir a casa, pero… ¿tan mal olía? Disimuladamente se olió la camisa y un fuerte olor a sudor se coló por sus fosas nasales. Avergonzado, se levantó para salir de allí, fingiendo ir al baño, y así evitar ese momento tan humillante.

– ¡Fiscales Kang Yong Jae y Park Ji Hyun, a mi oficina! ¡Ahora! –Ambos se miraron por un segundo, antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su jefa. Se quedaron de pie frente a ella, separados por su mesa de trabajo. Ji Hyun adoptó una pose firme, derecha, con las manos unidas tras la espalda. Puede que estuviera un poco por debajo de la media en cuanto altura, y que su cuerpo no fuese muy grande en comparación con otros agentes del cuerpo, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera un buen fiscal, de hecho, era uno de los más jóvenes que había en ese momento y estaba allí por su propio mérito, por supuesto.

–Fiscal Park Ji Hyun, tengo un nuevo caso para ti. –dijo entregándole una carpeta con la información. – Cuando leas los detalles vuelve a mi oficina a que te de unas instrucciones. Y fiscal Kang Yong Jae, necesito que busques a una persona. Hemos perdido el contacto con el topo de la banda Tengu, Choi Dong Man. Encuéntralo y tráemelo aquí en menos que canta un gallo.  
Ji Hyun miró de su jefa a su compañero y viceversa con los labios y el ceño fruncido, respiró hondo.

– ¿Por qué me das este caso? ¿Por qué no dejas que yo busque a Choi Dong Man?

–Ya os podéis retirar. –Ji Hyun apretó los puños con fuerza al verse ignorado.

– ¡Noona*!

Sook Ja levantó la mirada de golpe, furiosa, Kang Yong Jae, por su parte, decidió que era hora de marcharse de allí.

–Porque a mí me da la gana, ¿te vale? Ahora vete y haz lo que te he dicho.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada desafiante por varios segundos y, al final, Ji Hyun cedió campo y emprendió la marcha, no obstante, la voz de Sook Ja lo detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

–Fiscal Park Ji Hyun, vuelve a llamarme noona en el trabajo y estás muerto.

El susodicho no se volvió y salió de la oficina dando un portazo, dejando bien claro cuál era su estado de ánimo. Cogió la americana que descansaba en su silla y salió de la oficina a paso rápido. Odiaba cuando Sook Ja le dejaba de lado en los casos verdaderamente importantes, importantes para él.  
Bajó hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo a toda prisa y fue hasta la plaza donde estaba aparcado su coche, entró en él y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Tiró de mala manera la carpeta con la documentación del caso al que había sido asignado al asiento del copiloto y se pasó repetidamente las manos por el pelo, frustrado. Terminó por echar la cabeza hacia atrás y respirar hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Necesitaba un descanso, llevaba demasiados días sin dormir prácticamente, y después de eso y una ducha hablaría con Sook Ja e intentaría razonar con ella. Sí, eso haría.  
Con esa idea en la mente se enderezó y puso el coche en marcha, rumbo a su apartamento.

* * *

Oppa: término usado por las mujeres para referirse a su hermano mayor o a un chico mayor que ella por el que siente algo, ya sea amor o amistad.

Kim So Ra: En Corea, los nombres se componen por un apellido, que va en primer lugar y que hace referencia a la familia a la que pertenecen, y dos nombres compuestos por una sola sílaba. Sus significados suelen ser virtudes morales: firmeza, verdad, justicia, honor, bondad..., etc.

Hyung: término que utilizan los hombres para nombrar a un hermano mayor, o a un amigo cercano.

Noona: término que utilizan los hombres para nombrar a una hermana mayor, a una amiga o a una novia, siempre que sea mayor que ellos.

Un comentario, ¿porfiiii? Prometemos traer mucho amor~


End file.
